1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-service systems through which users can purchase products, and, more particularly, to conflict-resolution processes in self-service systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Increasingly more and more companies are using interactive, automated self-service systems (e.g., an IVR system) to offer and sell products to customers. Automated, self-service systems, such as BeVocal's automated storefront applications, interact with users to enable the users to view, learn about, and try out product offers, as well as purchase products. Offering, previewing and selling products via an automated self-service system can increase sales and reduce the transaction costs associated with a sale (specifically, it can reduce the costs associated with live agents handling the calls). Self-service systems can interact with users via telephone, web, text and multi-media messaging, and other communication channels.
When a customer using a self-service application requests to add, cancel, or change a product, it sometimes causes a conflict with an existing product or characteristic of the user's account. Resolving the conflict often requires convincing the user to accept a different or upgraded product.
In many known self-service systems, when a conflict arises, the user is transferred to a live agent, and the live agent explains the conflict and, if applicable, explains to the user that the conflict can be resolved by the user purchasing a different or upgraded product. However, it is desirable to be able to explain the conflict (and possibly offer the user such different or upgraded product) in an automated fashion instead of always transferring the user to a live agent. Handling a conflict in an automated fashion reduces costs and may increase the chances of completing a successful transaction.
Often times, when a user is communicating with a self-service system via one communication channel, it is not practical to inform a user about a conflict or to resolve the conflict through such communication channel. For example, if a user is attempting to purchase a product using text messaging on the user's phone and a conflict arises, the user may require more information about the conflict than is practical to send via text messaging. In such case, it might be better to have the user switch over to a voice or web interface. To make the transition to another communication channel as seamless as possible for the user, it is desirable to maintain the state of the user in the first communication channel when beginning communication in the new communication channel.
Known self-service systems do not have the capability to switch communication channels to inform users of a conflict, and therefore there is a need for a self-service system with such functionality.